Rosa de sangre, rosa de hielo
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -MiloxCamus- Para una herida de amor, no hay nada mejor que un parche para el corazón...


Hola! una de mis amigas encontró este drabble en SS yaoi y me pidió que lo subiera aquí,... Está un poco viejito porque lo escribi en el 2007 XD... sin embargo, me gustó un poco... creo que estaba inspirada cuando lo hice XD... y... etto... pues quiero compartirlo con ustedes.

Gracias a quien lo lea :D

Este fue un drabble escrito para mi querida Asuka-karen

** Rosa de Sangre, rosa de hielo**

Su tamaño era pequeño y delgado; su cuerpo compuesto de espinas por una parte, por pétalos de sangre la otra. No era el presente más grande que hubiera recibido, pero si era el más importante, el más especial, el que le había sido concebido para mitigar su pena. La agraciada rosa tenía un par de días de existencia más, que los que una flor común podría vivir, sin un pedazo de tierra o abundante agua. Quizá se debía a que su templo siempre se mantenía con una temperatura estable, a comparación con el calor de muerte que hacia fuera. Tal vez por eso aún se mantenía con vida, conservando su tono verdoso en el tallo y en las hojas, como el escarlata en los pétalos.

Aquella rosa se la había entregado el octavo guardián: un chico originario de aquella helénica región, de piel atezada, cabello azul turquesa, mayor por algunos meses y centímetros de estatura. Milo –que era su nombre- se la dio en un intento por animarlo.

-"La vi y pensé en ti… en que podría hacerte sentir mejor."- Le había dicho, entregando su presente; pero Camus sentía que había un mensaje oculto en sus palabras, en sus acciones. Y ahora no podía despegar la vista de aquella flor, ni dejar de sonreír. Era como si fuera una espía mandada por el escorpión para asegurarse que Camus estaba bien, sonriendo, y que no pensaba más en el asunto por el que Milo le había otorgado aquella dádiva:

Para ser un hombre, para ser un santo dorado, había aprendido a controlar y omitir emoción. Esa lección la puso en práctica desde los inicios de su misión. Sin embargo, su corazón se llenó como un vaso poco a poco de dolor, hasta que fue de tanto en tanto que se desbordó. La gota que ocasionó aquello, se debió a que no pudo encerrar por más tiempo lo que sentía hacia el cabello del cisne. Y es que Hyoga no le correspondía. Su corazón estaba encantado con la presencia de quien le salvó la vida en Libra, y no respondía por otra persona que no fuera él: Shun de Andrómeda. Camus comprendió que sus sentimientos estaban errados, y creyó que podría mantener hermetizado su rechazo; pero se equivocó. Una sombra se apropió de él y lo convirtió en un ente que no vivía como debía ser, en un zombi que apenas probaba bocado, y que por las noches no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en la forma en que Andrómeda pudo haber cautivado al cisne, y en lo que le hacia falta a él para lograr lo mismo.

Durante días una persona notó que el caballero de Acuario no era la misma persona de siempre:

A Milo de Escorpio había comenzando a gustarle desde tiempo atrás; aún siendo consiente de los sentimientos del galo hacia el bronceado. El griego tenía la esperanza de que Camus posara su mirar en él, y que descubriría la valiosa persona que tenía a su lado, aquella que lo amaba con locura y que jamás levantaría un dedo para hacerle daño; al contrario, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder por evitarle cualquier mal, aunque eso significara sacar su propio corazón y hacerlo pedazos. Esas razones lo llevaron a descubrir el estado anímico de Acuario y, a que de alguna forma, este se convirtiera en su confidente, en su paño de lágrimas.

Pero ahora Milo tenía un punto en contra. En este momento el galo sabía lo que era amar a una persona incorrecta, y si él le confesaba que lo quería, lo único que podría hacer era lastimar más a Camus, y confundirlo; algo que el griego no deseaba. Milo no creía que Acuario pudiera amarlo, no cuando le explicó que fue el corazón de Hyoga lo que lo embrujó. Dijo que aquellas batallas en Libra y en Acuario habían activado un mecanismo humano que él no había descubierto, ante la sensibilidad y tacto que el Cisne mostró. Eso le preocupaba, puesto que no se pensaba con una cualidad así; lo que le hacia pensar que tenía las de perder frente a la sombra del ruso.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el galo fue rechazado, y Milo le había obsequiado aquella rosa hace dos ocasos; se la había regalado para que contemplara que la vida no sólo tenía cosas que lamentar, que al mismo tiempo existían presencias hermosas como ese ente vegetal escarlata. Camus al mirarla sonreía mecánicamente, como si observara los labios del griego hacer lo mismo, invitándole a copiar su gesto.

Era muy extraño sentir aquella sensación, pues se daba cuenta que lo apreciaba mucho, y que por haber estado demasiado embelezado con el cisne, no había notado que su amigo poseía esas mismas cualidades; sin embargo, sentía que Milo no le gustaba. Era una persona cercana. Estaba a su lado cuando más le necesitaba; pero entendía que no podía escogerlo como compañero únicamente para no sentirse solo. Pensaba que era algo egoísta, sobre todo considerando que Milo sería la única persona que podría quererlo; eso asumiendo que no se encontrara flechado por alguien más.

De cualquier forma quería agradecerle su atención. La pregunta era ¿cómo?

La solución fue simple.

Milo le había obsequiado un objeto que de alguna manera cuadraba con su signo, con su personalidad; Camus debía otorgarle un presente que equivaliera al suyo. Así que el griego fue sorprendido con la presencia, en su templo, de un apenado galo que llevaba en sus manos una rosa azul cielo, forjada por el hielo del cosmo acuariano.

-"¿Para mi?"- Inquirió extrañado, emocionado en realidad. Camus le sonrió, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.

-"Quiero darte las gracias mediante este presente… aunque esta rosa sea insignificante..."- Milo movió frenéticamente la cabeza, de izquierda a derecha.

-"¡No lo es!"- Exclamó con un acento pueril, arrebatándole la cerúlea flor. Al tacto no estaba fría, y parecía del más fino cristal. Milo estaba seguro que la había hecho como esos irrompibles ataúdes de hielo, que solía forjar.

En aquél momento quería estrechar con fuerza su pequeño obsequio, así como al portador; pero se había hecho una promesa: Trataría de ascender cada peldaño, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, hasta que el corazón galo le perteneciera; y entonces, sólo entonces, de sus labios saldría una digna confesión para Acuario. Por ahora se conformaría con ese detalle, con su sonrisa y con saber que había dado un importante paso para ganar aquello que era su máximo deseo.

Después de todo, se aprecian mayormente las cosas que cuestan más.

… _No puedo decir que es el fin… digamos que es el inicio de una nueva etapa _…

* * *

><p>Jamas he pensando en conitnuar esta historia porque me gusta tal y como está, pero si a alguien se le ocurre como podria o deberia seguir, se la regalo. Besos!<p> 


End file.
